


Last Day on Set

by Chocobabe100



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried my best, M/M, Romance, Trauma, alternate canon sorta, bad ending? never heard of her, it was a tv show filmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobabe100/pseuds/Chocobabe100
Summary: After filming the last episode of Banana Fish, sparks fly between Arslan and Eiji.





	Last Day on Set

**Banana Fish: Last Day on Set**

 

**Eiji Okumura**

 

“Hi, O-nii-chan~!” 

 

“A-Arslan!” Eiji yelped feeling Arslan’s infamous butt grab he's been receiving from him ever since the first day on set. It was weird how it all began though and Eiji wished it never happened. Unfortunately, it was drilled into his memory like a never ending nightmare. Eiji jumped back defensively shielding his butt with a chunk of cardboard he found lying on the counter.

 

“This never gets old and I'll probably miss doing it too.” The blonde cackled. He waved dismissively at him leaving the room. “See you on set, Eiji.”

 

“Yeah...” Eiji half-smiled then released a small sigh once Arslan left. “This will be the last time too.” To be completely honest, both boys have been feeling each other since day one. It was secretly platonic though, nothing more. They'd often meet up after their shooting days at high class restaurants, dog parks, or at the coast and take long walks where they could enjoy each others company.

 

Arslan also carried many secrets with him that he hasn't opened up to anyone about other than Eiji himself. One of the biggest ones being the show they were currently acting in, Banana Fish. The whole story of the film, Arslan could totally relate to it on a personal level which Eiji found very surprising. Often at times when they're were going to film triggering scenes, it would take Arslan nearly half an hour to down calm his senses before they could, and nobody on set knew why. Eiji always wished he could do something to help him out, but it was as if Arslan was always slowly drifting away him. Away into a fate he wanted free him from, but there was only so much he could do.

 

**_-Flash back-_ **

 

“Arslan, what's wrong? Your food is gonna get cold if you leave it like that.” Eiji pointed out.

 

Arslan heaved a heavy sigh as he continuously picked at his steak with a fork silently. It had only been three weeks since Eiji met Arslan and it was his first time seeing him so distant and far away from him. His voice couldn't reach him and it had Eiji a bit worried. “In the drama we're filming,” Arslan began, “I'm Ash Lynx.”

 

Eiji cocked his head to the side. “Uh... yeah, you are.”

 

Arslan lifted his gaze and there he saw sadness he didn't recognize in his eyes. He didn’t know such an emotion existed within his happy and positive soul. It was odd. “That's not what I meant...! I-” Eiji abruptly slapped his hand over Arslan’s mouth and called a waitress over for takeout boxes. Arslan knitted his brows then his eyes sadly wandered off. He wasn't acting like himself and God knows who was watching. Eiji had to take him out of there. 

 

He ended up hauling the blonde back to his Airbnb he rented out for a little over half a year since it was closer from the restaurant they were at. He guided Arslan to the bedroom had him make himself at home. Even with that being said, his eyes once full of life were dead to the world. Eiji didn’t know at that point if there was anything he could keep from drifting further away into the darkness.

 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Eiji offered. “I have coke, water, or I could even warm you up a glass of milk-”

 

“I'm fine...” Arslan muttered. He sat down on the bed and Eiji sat besides him in silence unsure of how to bring back up the conversation from the restaurant. He didn’t want to corner him, but allowing it build up inside wasn’t healthy either. That's when a long and slow sigh had escaped between Arslan’s pink lips. “It took me two days to finish reading the whole script for Banana Fish.” Arslan glanced down at his trembling palms then tighten them into fists. “I didn’t realize until then how much my past still haunts me after that.”

 

“Your past?” Eiji raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

He began his story off by saying, “I was 8 years old when I first got raped and killed a man,” and it had Eiji’s jaw drop to the floor. From being a prostitute to all the way being associated in gang violence. It was so much for Eiji to take in at once, but to think Arslan had been carrying that weight on his shoulders all this time was another story he couldn't possibly comprehend. Arslan laughed. “Never once have I felt a single emotion when I kill. I don't feel anything. It’s second nature to me. Crazy, huh?” Eiji listened in disbelief as Arslan spoke from beginning to end. He even showed Eiji on his phone what event took place and also the places where he used to meet up with the guys. Going deep through his memories, hints of pain were relevant in his voice. And apparently now he was forced into an agency which controled his entire life. There was always someone watching him. Eiji wished it wasn't all true and if there was something he could do to relieve him from that pain, he'd do it. Nothing was coming to mind.

 

“Everyday is like a living nightmare.” Arslan continued gloomily, “I don't care about the money or the world. People don’t know what happens behinds the scenes to have a single billboard up of myself half-naked or to get me on a talk show when I never even agreed to do it. Eiji, I feel so miserable... I don’t know what to do... I’m tired.” It was the first time Eiji seen had Arslan cry. A confident and well-known star in America wept. All Eiji could do within that moment was press his teary face into his chest and hold him tight in his arms. 

 

“Arslan, stay strong and follow your heart...” Eiji comforted him running his warm hand up and down his back. “And even if the world is against you, I’ll always be on your side... I know it’s only been a couple weeks since I’ve met you, but I can tell you’re a good person Arslan.”

 

It took some time for Arslan’s sobbing to cease before he lifted his head up to face Eiji. His nose, eyes and even his ears were as red as the blood on his hands he could never wash off. Eiji felt completely helpless in Arslan’s situation. At least that was what he thought.

 

Soft lips were pressed gently against his then separated with ease. It was so sudden that Eiji didn't have time to react but stare while he felt a peculiar heat dance upon his cheeks.  _ H-He k-k-kissed me! But why?  _ Eiji stiffened seeing Arslan reach out for a strand of his black hair and curling behind his ear. Arslan’s pale cheeks were slightly tainted red as their lips touched once more.

 

Arslan was like a dog in heat licking desperately at Eiji’s lips until he found entryway inviting himself in. Chills raced throughout Eiji’s body and his heart felt like it could burst at any given moment. He had no idea what was going on. He was struck dumb to do anything about it. Arslan slowly pushed Eiji down on the bed and moved his lips and his tongue in a so fiery and passionate way it melted all cognition away. The spell casted upon Eiji made him do things he never done before like entangling his fingers in the back of Arslan’s blonde hair and pressing him further into a deeper and more succulent and messy kiss earning a few arousing moans from him. It was brand new and so strange.

 

Somehow all of that lead them to bed naked in each others company. It was weird. Eiji felt embarrassed, but he was somehow fine with the whole thing. And there wasn’t a hint of sexual tension detected in the air. All Arslan wanted was to be held as he was snuggled up nice and cozy against Eiji’s body. So Eiji held him. There was also a few alarming times when Arslan got a stiffy spooking the living daylights out of Eiji, but Arslan let it pass over like it was nothing still kept in the comforting warmth of Eiji’s arms. Maybe Arslan found peace within Eiji himself- an outlet where he could let all of his worries go. Even if that was the case was, Eiji was glad Arslan’s mind could be at complete tranquility, even if it was for only one night. 

 

The following morning, Eiji woke up feeling refreshed and energized. The white rays of light shined from his bedroom window and made Arslan appear paler than he really was. The blonde groaned scratching his chest then turned onto his side away from the light. The corners of Eiji’s lips perked up as his ran his fingers through Arslan’s blonde locks. “Good morning, Arslan.”

 

Arslan cracked an eye partially open and yawned, “mornin’.” He stretched out his limbs and lied on his backside staring up at Eiji groggily trying to focus his attention on him, but kept nodding in and out of consciousness.

 

“How about I make you avocado shrimp salad this morning?” 

 

“You’d make a good wife...” He uttered lastly before snoozing away.

 

_ Wife? Ah, whatever. At least he seems back to his usual self now. _

 

**_-End of Flashback-_ **

 

So much for platonic.

 

Unfortunately, everything had to come to an end at some given point. Since it was their last day on set, Eiji was feeling a bit sentimental about the whole thing. Afterall, he wasn't from America and had to go back to Japan the following week.

 

Arslan Jade Callenreese, at 17 years old he’s one of America's top male actors and voted most wanted handsome man alive to marry. One could easily mistaken his eyes for a pair of emeralds and his blonde hair shimmery as the morning sun. All in all, he was tall and had a jawline to kill. It was pretty hard to not miss an exotic beauty like him. He was always on billboard ads to being featured as a guest star on several talk variety television shows. At such a young age, even Eiji himself was amazed how a child could climb the ranks to the top in the business they were in.

 

“Hey,” Arthur popped his head into the dressing room, “where's Arslan?”

 

Eiji peered over his shoulder at the anxious blonde. “He should be on set right now filming his fighting scene with Edward.” 

 

He groaned agitatedly leaving the room. Arthur just happened to be one of the many people who held romantic feelings for Arslan. As of lately, he has been trying too hard to get Arslan to go out with him to the point where it was even too cringey for Eiji to watch.  _ That guy is hopeless. _

  
  


**Arslan Callenreese**

 

“Arslan, this is your last scene in the library!” The director announced. “Cameras rolling... ready and action!”

 

_ Eiji: “I wanted to protect you from the fate. The fate that tries to carry you away, drifting further and further away. You told me once about a leopard you read in a book once. You believed how the leopard knew that it couldn’t go back. And I said you weren’t a leopard, that you can change your destiny. You are not alone. I’m by your side. My soul is always with you.” _

 

_ What's this...? This isn't part of the script. Who wrote this part? _ Tears trickled down Arslan’s cheeks and his bottom lip quivered involuntarily. He didn’t know why he was crying as well as the aching pain that caused an uproar in his chest. That part too wasn’t part of the script either. None of it was.

 

‘Ash’ raised his teary-eyed face skyward towards the ray of light shining down upon him and the scene ended.

 

“Arslan that was great! We're finished filming! You made it this part seem very realistic! Arslan...?”

 

Arslan quickly came to and wiped his tears away quickly with the back of his hand. He tucked the letter into his coat pocket and nodded at the director before rushing off set.  _ I can't believe I was crying, it's not part of the script. The last part of the letter... it really had me. _

 

While the director went over the film with the cameramen, Arslan pulled out the letter from his pocket and read it over countless times. It was strange how something like that caught him off guard, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the paper. Every ounce of it poured into his soul making him a bit more depressed by the second.  _ Who the hell wrote this?  _

 

“Arslan, good work! Arslan?” Arslan tucked the letter away on impulse and turned around to face Eiji with a forced smile, but he already knew something like that was useless against him. “Were you... crying?”

 

“No,” Arslan rubbed his eyes then smiled warmly at him. “An eyelash got into my eye and made my eyes water like crazy. Don't you hate it when that happens? Haha.”

 

“Oh, I see.” Eiji smiled handing him a water bottle. “ Will you be at the viewing party tomorrow evening?”

 

“Well, are you going?” 

 

“Of course! I can't miss out on something big as this! This is the first time I've been in a big film, especially co-starring with a famous actor like you!”

 

“Then I'm going too.” Arslan chuckled. He walked up to Eiji surprising him with a light peck to his soft cheek. A bright hue of red immediately seared through Eiji’s face and his eyes were ready to pop out of its sockets.

 

“N-Not here...!” Eiji scolded him looking around self-consciously. It was the little reactions Eiji spontaneously had that made Arslan feel alive by the day when they were together. It was those little reactions that kept him going and made him feel like there was a reason to exist.

 

“It’s not like anyone was watching, sweetie~.” He teased. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

 

Arslan left the building finally able to breath once again. In all honesty, it was his most hated drama he starred in. He felt trapped, with no place to go, slowly suffocating until all there was left was an empty vessel. He did had the option to decline the offer, but doing so from one of the greatest producers of television dramas would lead him into roadblocks he doesn’t have the light of day for. But he was thankful he met Eiji. Some curious Japanese boy who’s English sucked terribly. Arslan never really understood his way of thinking, but Eiji was constantly checking up on him even though he didn’t have to. The best part was he never asked for anything in return. He genuinely wanted Arslan to be fine and Arslan just couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have someone like him at his side, but all good things come to an end as well.

 

Arslan inhaled the the bone chilling air awakening his organs and slowly exhaled out respring a white cloud of carbon.  _ Eiji will be going back Japan next week, huh? He does have a home with family waiting to go back to after all...  _ Arslan’s heart raced suddenly feeling arms wrap around his body from behind drawing him into a hug. His first instinct was to beat up whoever it was, but he had to remind himself he wasn’t living to kill anymore. “Arslan, how about I warm you up tonight at my place? If not, I’ll rape you here and now.”  _ Ah, it’s Arthur... this fucking bastard. _

 

“How about after the party tomorrow night? It’d be a pity to miss that if I can’t walk afterwards.” Arslan suggested rolling his eyes.

 

Arthur loosened his hold and turned Arslan around to face him. “Then that’s a deal, ok?”

 

_ So noisy... _ Arslan slipped on his shades and shot an incredulous smile. “We’ll have a drinking game since there’s others who want the same out of me. Whoever lasts, I’ll go home with them as the grand prize.”  _ Or not.  _

 

“You better keep to your word, Arslan!”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Arslan waved heading to his sleek white Benz parked in the parking garage. He quickly changed into a warm turtle neck and a pair of Timberlands and cruised towards the coast.

 

“This probably isn't the best location tonight.” Arslan stepped out of his car warming up his hands as he strolled across the sand towards the still waters. The moonlight’s bright reflection upon the water made it all the more mesmerizing to look at. He was ecstatic that the drama he starred in was finally over, but he couldn’t help it but to feel somewhat dejected. Like he’d be losing something really important. Arslan bit down on his lip in frustration.

 

“Arslan!” Eiji called out from a distance rushing over with two hot drinks in his hands. “Man, its really cold out here! I figured you wouldn’t bring anything to warm yourself up. It’s hot chocolate.” Eiji grinned handing a cup to Arslan.

 

“Oh... thanks.” Arslan briefly stared at the drink that steadily began to warm up his hands then at Eiji. “We could sit in my car to warm up right over there. I can hardly stand it either.”

 

“Sounds great to me.”

 

Arslan cranked up the heater in his Benz playing a little music in the background. He kicked back and sipped on his cup of hot chocolate while Eiji flapped his gums away. From favorite animals to temples and great eats in Japan; the two boys chatted about various things. Dull moments were nonexistent when Arslan was with Eiji. His entire embodiment of what it meant to be a human living his best life was out of the world to him. Sure, there were times when he would be infuriated or down in the dumps, but not once did it stop him from being who he was. It was amazing... and like the sun, no matter how far away he was, as long as he was in sight, his infinite rays of golden light would clothed Arslan snug and tight.

 

Arslan wasn't sure why he was going back in time reminiscing all the moments he's spent with Eiji. Was it because it was his last day of working with him? Regardless, he could hang out with him everyday until he had to leave, but somehow he knew in his heart that it wouldn't be enough. And it irritated him gravely that he couldn't figure out why or what it was that bugged him.

 

“Arslan, are you alright? You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden.” Eiji ran his thumb back and forth gently against the back of Arslan’s hand rested on the armrest. 

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Arslan forced a smile. The Weeknd, ‘Earned It’ played quietly in the background making the mood a bit on the awkward side. Arslan sighed then mumbled, “I was just thinking about earlier today. The letter from the scene we last filmed... really surprised me. I...”

 

“I was the one who wrote it.” Eiji interrupted. Arslan raised an eyebrow in a unwavering suspicion.  _ He wrote it...?  _ “I asked the director if I could change a couple things and he allowed it. I wasn't sure whether or not to tell you, but I think it was better that I didn't. You cried back on set, didnt you?”

 

“I told you it was-”

 

“Arslan, you don't have to lie to me.”  _ What is he trying to get at here? And he's crushing my hand...  _ “You're hurt and you've been like this for a long time. I wanted to send a message to you through this drama we filmed so you know that you're not alone. Meeting you was was the best thing that ever happened to me since coming to America. Although our time was short, I was able to experience things with you that I never had with anyone else. More importantly, you've opened up to me and I'm very thankful.” Arslan stared at him speechlessly narrowing his gaze. He could feel tears slowly well up in the corners of his eyes stinging from each word Eiji openly spoke up about. He didn't know why, but it hurt. It hurt really bad. “I know I'm going back home to Japan next week, but I can't help it but to feel like I need to stay here with you. Somehow protect you at the very least.” Eiji scratched his cheek then laughed. “It's strange because you're way bigger, stronger, and smarter than me, yet I feel like I need to protect you. I honestly don't want to leave you alone Arslan.”

 

It wasn't even a second once Eiji finished his painfully long speech that a dam had erupted from Arslan's eyes. Uncontrollably, they streaked down Arslan’s cheeks as he cursed under his breath. No matter how much he tried to wipe them away it only added oil to the fire. And Eiji in silence watched that flame grow and that’s when Arslan found the answer to what had been eating him up inside.

 

He clenched his jaw crying a little harder involuntarily and Eiji pressed his face into his shoulder.  _ Are these the words I've always wanted to hear? He’s so warm...  _ Arslan grabbed onto the hem of Eiji’s shirt then released a shaky breath out with his confession, “Please... stay with me. Always stay by my side... Without you.... I can't...”

 

Arslan wasn't as tough as everyone perceived him to be, but the frightened 8 year old version of himself. Running and continuously running away from his greatest fears and he knew it so. He lived in endless cycles of eternal nightmares that pinned him down from his freedom. If Eiji was by his side, even if it wasn’t going to be a big change, just his presence alone made him feel at peace.

 

“I will. I promise.” Eiji reassured warmly.

 

_ I like him... I like him so much that it hurts. _

 

**xxx**

 

“Ugh...” Arslan yawned glancing around and unsure why he slept in his car at the beach. He checked the time seeing it was nearly 3 am then casually dragged his eyes to his side.  _ Why is Eiji here sleeping....? Oh. _ How could he have forgotten what happened just hours ago? It was practically impossible to forget.  _ Will he really stay by my side? He has a family back home waiting for him unlike me... _

 

Arslan carefully interlaced his fingers with his and stole a kiss gently from his lips. He knew he needed to take him back to his place once he woke up, but deep down inside he wished he didn’t have to. 

  
  


**Eiji Okumura**

 

That evening of the viewing party, Eiji was running a bit late due to traffic on a Friday night. Part of the reason was his indecisiveness of what to wear. He only had hoped that Arslan was there and didn’t leave since he had not replied to any of his texts or answered his calls.  _ Of all days to be late, why tonight?  _ Eiji slumped back in the seat of his Uber ride. There was no point worrying anymore at that point. As far as his outfit went, Eiji settled for something subtle that night. A nice navy blue tuxedo vest paired along with a black buttoned down shirt with matching dress pants and shoes. Another part of the reason why he was late was that he bought his whole outfit last minute at a local Nordstrom. So the whole late situation couldn’t have been avoided. 

 

“We’ve arrived. Hope you have a great night sir. And please rate me 5 five stars.”

 

“Oh, thanks! And will do!”  _ Is that really something that people say? _ Eiji headed into the luxury hotel building up to the designated floor. Music was loud, but enough that he could hear what he was saying... a least that was what he thought.

 

“I wonder if Arslan is here.” Eiji walked around passing cream colored tables decked out with mountains and mountains of food to one's desires with a handful of waiters on standby, and many tables with famous stars he never thought he'd ever get to see up close.  _ This is seriously like a dream... There's way more people than I thought would be here. Oh, there he is! _

 

Someone scream Gucci, because that’s what Arslan was decked out into the party making him stand out from even the biggest stars that attended. He wore a long white fur coat almost dragging across the white marble floor and not to mention a leopard print collared shirt that was only buttoned up half way. Both men and women couldn't dare take a second to get their eyes off him. He paired that shirt up with gold leather pants, and black loafers with the Gucci logo in gold atop. Lastly, his opaque green-to-gold circle shades he wore over his eyes almost made his fake smiles a million bucks.

 

_ Wow, he really did go all out tonight.  _

 

“Eiji! Glad you could make it!” Max called out to him and right behind him Ibe was waving. Both men were dressed elegantly that evening in black and white suits. Perfect and simple enough for an event like this.

 

“Ibe-san, Max! Good evening!”

 

“Did you get a chance to talk to Arslan yet? You should go now while the water is still hot.” Ibe-san mentioned.

 

Eiji briefly glanced over at Arslan seeing that he was now surrounded by several men which included Edward and Arthur. Spotting that made Eiji a bit worried because God knows what lengths particularly Arthur would go to to get Arslan within his grasp.  _ He should be fine.  _ “It's ok. I'll see him later before everything starts to die down. I’ll drink with you guys.”

 

“Alright then! The more the merrier!” Max cheered hooking his arms around Eiji’s and Ibe’s neck and dragged them towards the table he was sitting at.

 

Several minutes after Eiji got settled down, the event officially begun. “Welcome everyone! Thank you for coming out tonight for the not only the completion of this drama, but also the party itself as we’ll all together get to see the first episode before it airs out next Friday night at 8 pm central time.” Everyone cheered and the director waited for everyone to calm down. “This was a long and hard worked on project I had in mind for a couple years, but of course without our great starring actors, Arslan Callenreese and Eiji Okumura from Tokyo, Japan, this wouldn't have been possible. So I thank you both for your hard work. Why don't you not come down here to say a couple words before we actually start this thing, right?” 

 

Loud cheers filled the hall and only nervous energy poured into Eiji’s spirit.  _ This is overwhelming! I don't even know what to say! _

 

“Eiji, you should get your butt up there. Arslan is already up there.” Max nudged.

 

Eiji looked up noticing Arslan was looking around, and it was probably for him. “You should, Eiji. Just go.” Ibe encouraged.

 

_ I guess I don't have anything to lose.  _ Eiji swallowed up his anxiety and walked up to the stage and almost instantly the tense look on Arslan's face disappeared as soon as he saw him.

  
  


**Arslan Callenreese**

 

“So Arslan, would you like to speak first?” The director asked handing him the mic. 

 

_ He’s not really giving me an option if he just hands it to me.  _ Arslan grabbed the mic and begun. “It was a honor to be able to be a part of the cast in the drama, ‘Banana Fish’. Although we had our ups and downs filming this whole project, I wouldn't have been able to do it without Eiji Okumura.” Arslan smiled handing the mic to the panicked Eiji. “Calm down. I'm here, aren't I?” Arslan whispered. 

 

Eiji gave him a slight nod and gulped holding the microphone up to his lips. “I-It was a pleasure to come all the way from Japan to film here. Never in a million years would I have ever imagined this would happen. I'm just relieved that the entire film process went well and I hope you all enjoy this!” Eiji bowed and right after that followed a loud applause. Even Arslan found himself clapping.

 

“Once again, for Arslan and Eiji!” The director cheered. “We’ll play the first episode of Banana Fish in a couple minutes, so everyone get food, drinks, seated, whatever before it starts!”

 

Arslan walked with Eiji off the stage together and his heart just wouldn't stop drumming behind his rib cage. Just raking his eyes up and down him made him nearly go into cardiac arrest.  _ He really looks good in a tux...  _

 

“Arslan, you look really handsome tonight.” Eiji beamed touching his coat. “Is this real? Woah, it's heavier than I had imagined.”

 

“T-Thanks... and it's just faux fur.” Arslan felt the heat rush and sting his cheeks watching Eiji’s every move. “Eiji, you look-”

 

“Hey, Arslan.” Of course who interrupted their conversation was Arthur himself. He stepped in between him and his beloved starring Arslan down with a smug look on his unattractively annoying face. “Aren't you going come hang out at our table or with that samurai boy all night? I hope you didn't forget what you promised me earlier with the other boys. Heck, even he could join.” Arthur snickered wrapping his arm around Eiji.

 

“Am missing out on something important here?”

 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ _Why did his ass have to show up right now? Can Eiji even handle alcohol? Now that I think of it, I've never seen him drink..._ Arslan smiled confidently raking his hand back through his luscious hair. “Of course I didn't. How about we get a room in the back. Get the other guys.”

 

**xxx**

 

Arslan wasn't even surprised to see Eiji put to sleep first. It was almost too sad to see that he couldn't even handle a shot of tequila.  _ Looks like Arthur might have this in the bag... _

 

“Arslan...” Arthur staggered across the room and seated his drunken self right next to him. Arslan could hardly stand the pungent smell of alcohol escaping his breath, but more so all the other bodies wasted on the floor and couches alike. With boldness, Arthur ran his hand down Arslan’s top slowly undoing each of the last several buttons that were held together until his upper body was exposed. He licked his lips hungrily pressing his face into Arslan's hair as he begun to work on his belt. “... Let's do it here. I can't wait...”

 

“...” Arslan disgustedly glanced at his hard on then removed his hand away from his belt. “Drink with me for a bit longer then you can eat me up as you like.” Ash suggested with seduction dripping from his lips. He poured a drink for himself and another for Arthur. “You won't regret it.”

 

Arthur blushed violently taking the drink from him. “A-Alright...”

 

**xxx**

 

Arslan gripped the empty bottle in his hands, his eyes rolled towards the ceiling then to the back of his head as the incoming headache had agitated him. He flashed his eyes briefly at Arthur passed out besides him then at Eiji across from him soundly asleep. He wasn’t sure how he was able to drink Arthur out with the crazy tolerance he had, but he did and sure wasn’t complaining.

 

After a couple swigs of water, Arslan got himself onto his feet and dragged Eiji out of the dank room with Eiji’s arm dangling around his shoulder. He was doing his best not to fall over, but Eiji was barely even moving his feet and it was difficult enough that Arslan was slightly buzzed. “Eiji, wake up. I can only do so much by myself...” Arslan groaned.  _ I probably shouldn’t have drank as much as I did. I need to leave. _

 

“Arslan are you ok? Woah, what happened to Eiji? I was wondering where he went since he missed the entire first episode. It was amazing by the way.” Max said. Him and Ibe came up to him as soon as they left the room ultimately ruining Arslan’s plan of sneaking out.

 

“Ha ha... long story.”

 

“We actually saw him drinking quite a bit earlier and we tried to stop him, but he seemed really pissed about something.” Ibe mentioned. “

 

“He was pissed off?”  _ Is it possible he saw me here earlier? I guess that explains passing out after a shot. Although he seemed perfectly fine before that...  _ Arslan flashed his eyes briefly at the bodies snoozing on the floor behind him then back at Ibe and Max with a smile. “I'll take Eiji from here. You two enjoy the rest of your night.”

 

“Is it really ok? We can take him since your the star of this night. It would be a waste to leave because of Eiji’s carelessness.”

 

“Carelessness, huh?” Ash poked at Eiji’s soft cheeks then played with his pink lips with his thumb. He knew he was getting weirded out looks from Ibe and Max, but at the moment he couldn't care less. Just for a brief second, it felt like the world revolved around himself and Eiji. It was heartwarming. Arslan smiled flickering his eyes back at the two men. “I would call it ‘Arslan’s selfishness’.”

  
  


**Eiji Okumura**

 

Eiji swayed into consciousness then back out. His world was a massive blur and it felt like there was a balloon within his cranium being inflated by the minute. Just terrible. A tap on the shoulder brought him back into reality when he saw Arslan staring down at him with little to no concern. “Eiji, are you feeling ok? Here’s some water.” Arslan said handing it to him.

 

“Uh...? Y-Yeah. Thanks.” Eiji slowly sat up wincing at his throbbing head and took the water from Arslan chugging it all down. “Where are we? Did the party end?”

 

“It didn’t... You don’t remember?” Eiji shook his head apologetically. Arslan sighed taking the empty glass from Eiji and setting it on his desk. “You passed out flat drunk at the party after you kissed me. Tongue and all...”

 

“W-What!?” Eiji slapped a hand over his mouth. One by one, fragments of memories like missing pieces from a puzzle came together making an incomplete picture.  _ Did I really do that?  _ “S-Sorry, I-”

 

“I’m joking.” Arslan laughed. “But if it's you... I don't mind.” 

 

_... Am I dreaming right now? _

 

Arslan smirked and got on top of Eiji pushing him back down against the bed. Eiji’s heart raced and his thought process came to nothing more than a blurry haze. This definitely wasn't a dream. “I wouldn't mind if you wanted to...”

 

“But that kind of thing is-”

 

All at once, Arslan licked the side of Eiji’s face then gently pressed his lips upon his. Eiji stared back at him absolutely flabbergasted. What were words again? That marked it being the second time their lips touched in a intimate scene, but this time it was different. A longing lustful look was hinted in Arslan’s emerald eyes. Eiji figured that he still had to be slightly drunk, but he wasn’t exactly sure why he was he getting extremely turned on by that single kiss alone. _ This is not good. Does Arslan perhaps... like me? _

 

“You... You look great in your tux.” Arslan blurted out. He turned five shades of red then casted his gaze to the side. “I wanted to tell you that earlier before Arthur got in the way.”

 

_ Oh... wow.  _ Eiji slowly sat back up again then leaned closer to him and closed his eyes. It just happened. Words couldn’t explain it.

 

**xxx**

 

“Mmm...” Arslan let out an exasperated sigh as Eiji left a love bite on his neck once again marking his tainted body. Eiji blamed the alcohol for the way things had escalated up to... well, just partly, but it wasn't like he was the only one enjoying this. Arslan was just as horny. 

 

Eiji had always seen Arslan’s on body several magazine advertisements, but the real thing was definitely a spectalation to consider. Eiji carefully ran his hand down the muscular ridges of Arslan’s 6-pack making him shiver and pecking him on his cheek, so he hummed in delight. It was all a thrill but the main thing that was holding him back was his inexperience. “Eiji...? Are you ok?” Arslan huffed flashing his green orbs up at him.

 

“Yeah...” Eiji trailed off running his fingers back through his hair. “It’s just this is a first for me. I don’t really know what to do. Sorry.”

 

Arslan slapped a hand over his eyes and laughed convulsively. “Japanese people are really weird... Apologizing for every single thing...”

 

“H-Hey!”

 

Arslan peaked through his fingers and smirked. “Just do as you feel and I only have one hole by the way if you haven't noticed. It should make things a lot easier.”

 

Eiji furrowed his brows and shook his head. He didn't fully grasp what he meant by “do as you feel”. Arslan’s naked body alone made him stiff as a brick wall, but he knew he at least had to try to do something. Eiji trailed his shaky fingers all the way down to the base of Arslan’s length then taking a firm hold of it in his hand. Slowly, he began to pump it making Arslan flutter his eyes shut and breath in and out fervently.

 

“Wait... stop.”

 

Eiji paused a bit deranged by his call. “Was it not good?” 

 

Arslan shook his head and sat up. He combed Eiji’s black mane back with his large hands then closed in on his face followed by a slow and long sensual kiss. It tingled every nerve in his body shooting him into a ride of ecstasy. “You’re so cute...” Arslan whispered off their parting lips. Eiji blushed turning his head away from the intensity Arslan was giving off, but Arslan snapped his head back and indulged in his lips once more.

 

All of these heated emotions were so brand new to the point where Eiji wasn't sure if his little guy down there could take it anymore. Soft kisses trailed down from his neck to the band of his briefs making Eiji moan. Arslan ran his tongue over his lips feverishly and his eyes were suddenly fixed a with a deep lustful hunger that Eiji had to quickly avoid.  _ I feel like my heart is going to explode out of my chest... _ His briefs were dragged down slowly revealing what defined him as a man. It sprung up.

 

“You're not a total disappointment after all...” Arslan let out a small laugh perking up at the view.

 

“W-What?”

 

Eiji knew he wasn't gay, but never had it crossed his mind once in his 19 years of life he’d be seduced by such a beautiful man and not mind it at all. It couldn't have been anyone other than Arslan who could make him feel that way. Eiji was sure of it. 

 

_ It feels so good...!  _ “Ahh... Arslan... hold on... a sec...! Nnn...” Eiji threw his head back in ecstasy jutting his hips up as his length was being eaten up deliciously. The warmth of his mouth and heat radiating off his playful tongue made it such an irresistible sensation he could die happy. “A-Arslan... I can’t...” Eiji squeezed his eyes shut panting hard in between breaths, but Arslan didn’t stop. He bobbed his up and down faster meanwhile his fingers found their way to Eiji’s backside; poking, poking, poking and sinking in. A rush of this new founded excitement blitzed throughout his entire body like a tidal wave. Eiji let it all out without self-control. “Arslan...” Eiji raised his head in a dazed stupor then his black orbs widen drastically realizating what had happened. Arslan held a hand over his mouth slightly surprised. A white liquid seeped between his fingers and ran down his chin. “Ah! I'm so sorry! Um, let's clean that... up...”

 

Words left Eiji’s mouth and butterflies rushed to fill his gut. Paralyzed, he watched Arslan lick it all off from his fingers as if it tasted good then slowly anchored his gaze upon him. He smiled kissing Eiji back with those same lips and rubbed his thumbs over Eiji’s cheekbone in a loving way. “Relax. You're really tense. Let the feeling take you.” Arslan said nipping at his ear playfully.  _ T-The feeling take me?  _ Eiji breathed out nervously and closed his eyes allowing his innermost desires take him for a ride.

 

Arslan's voice echoed throughout the room in bliss as Eiji pounded into him from behind. Slow sliding out, then with a quick thrust deep. An excited cry erupted from Arslan's vocals while he clenched desperately onto the bed sheets in front of him. “Eiji... you're going too deep...” He panted.

 

Eiji gently kissed the nape of Arslan’s bare neck. “... Does it hurt?”

 

“No... mmm...” Eiji brushed his hand up Arslan's neck making him raise his head higher and higher till a sweet tune escaped his lips. “It feels so good... Eiji... more...”

 

Eiji breathed out more aroused than ever and flipped Arslan suddenly onto his back staring down at his captivating green eyes. He didn't know where this sudden feeling of dominance came and reigned over his body, yet the more he witnessed Arslan shrivel in pleasure at his mercy, the more he wanted to do. The drug was strongly intoxicating. It had to be illegal.

 

Eiji grabbed Arslan’s thighs spreading them even more apart than they already were then pushed deep into him.  _ He’s a bit tight, but so warm. _ Almost simultaneously, Arslan fluttered his eyes shut releasing a faint moan that fled between his lips. The barely audible sound sent chills flying down Eiji’s spine. He puffed gazing down at Arslan catching ecstasy was quick to rewrite his face. It was heaven on Earth. “You're so warm...” Eiji hummed carassing his partner’s cheek until he flickered his eyes open heated with embarrassment.

 

Red leaked into Arslan’s pale cheeks before he slowly averted his gaze. “You don’t have to say everything that is on your mind...”

 

“S-Sorry.”

 

He suddenly smiled cupping Eiji’s cheeks charmingly in his hands. “Just start moving. I like the way you feel inside of me.”

 

That line alone was enough to bring Eiji’s blood to its boiling point. He nodded going slow at first then worked his pace up after adding a bit more lube. That was when Arslan really started to moan softly, low his throat awaken Eiji’s senses. Arslan panted sweeping his blonde lashes up at Eiji somehow being able to keep a smile on his face. He then wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around waist securely. It was all so overwhelming and Eiji couldn't tell if it was his or Arslan’s body that was shaking so bad, but it didn't matter at that point.

 

The pleasure was intense and mind consuming. And even if Eiji wanted to relieve himself from it, Arslan made it so their bodies were tightly compressed together. Hot, sweaty, and sticky it was with their bodily fluids in the mix. Eiji felt every bit of his life force being slowly being engulfed into Arslan the more he went at it harder. He wanted to stop, but temptation told his conscience “Don't do it”. The feeling was exhilarating. 

 

“Ah! Ahn...! Eiji... oh! Wait!” Hot tears uncontrollably escaped Arslan's eyes hardly containing his voice at all at that point. It resounded so sweetly in the room. Music that Eiji wouldn’t mind listening forever. It continued when Eiji slowed down delivering slow and deep thrusts and hastened when it was fast. Arslan trembled as his labored breathing and his flushed cheeks gave it away that he was barely even handling those, and the anticipated intensity to come.

  
  


**xxx**

  
  


Eiji couldn’t deny the fact at the party he got a bit heated when he saw the other guys fighting over Arslan like he was their plaything. But did that really mean the same thing was wanting him to himself? He couldn't explain why he suddenly kissed him either. It just happened and his insides slowly formed into mush. Was that what it felt like to kiss the person one was in love with or was it the alcohol’s doing? 

 

Eiji slowly stopped thrusting losing count of how many times they did it. _This is really a workout._ He wiped the sweat off his forehead then removed a pillow that found its way to Arslan's face. Arslan shyly darted his eyes away from Eiji with a face hotter than fire itself. _W-Wow..._ Being intoxicated was bad, especially if it was because of Arslan's presence. Eiji tilted Arslan’s face upright making sparks fly. Once he had tasted him, he knew it would never be nearly enough. He had Arslan suddenly trapped underneath him and everywhere up his chest, and over his pink lips, kissing him deeper and harder. Arslan, breathless, let loose of a couple tears he desperately held onto. A small stream trickled down his flushed cheeks incapable of cooling the heat. It was just the right amount of passion slowly melding the two together as one. It was perfect.

 

_ He came a lot... and so did I. I hope it was ok that I let it out inside...  _ As Eiji pulled out slowly Arslan groaned clenchthing tightly onto the bed sheets then let out a sigh of relief once he was out. A white liquid dribbled out and Arslan rolled his head to the side in defeat as his breathing levels came back to normal. 

 

“Arslan... are you ok?” Eiji combed back his blonde bangs that were stuck to his forehead from all the sweat.

 

“Yeah... that was amazing...” Arslan smiled with exhaustion touching Eiji’s cheek then softly fell out of consciousness into an awaited slumber. 

  
  


**Arslan Callenreese**

 

It was nearly 5am when Arslan flashed his eyes open to darkness welcomed by a unsympathetic headache and an aching body. Just as he thought his morning couldn't possibly go any worse, his first step out of bed had him crashing onto his cold wood floor. “What the fuck? My back... my ass....” Arslan groaned in pain getting onto his feet and dragging himself to the bathroom to yet only see something that nearly gave him a heart attack as soon as he turned on the lights.

 

Arslan placed a hand on his cheat and breathed out with ease. “I look like I contracted some kind of disease...” He remembered bits and pieces of what happened last night, and wasn’t entirely sure why he allowed Eiji to fuck him. If anything it at all, it was supposed to be the other way around. Arslan turned around and glanced back at the mirror finding even more hickeys and bite marks on his backside and also near his entrance. “... I really can't.” 

 

He tossed a clean t-shirt on then trailed his way back to his bed where Eiji was soundly asleep.  _ I can't believe this guy is a beast in bed.  _ Arslan shook his head at thought of that and played with his Eiji’s black unruly bangs till groggy dark eyes met his. “Good morning. Finally awake, huh?”

 

“Good morning...” A few seconds later Eiji’s face turned beet red. “Last night was...”

 

“Hot? Magical?” Arslan whispered alluringly giving Eiji a sexy lip bite as he rolled his t-shirt up. “What were you trying to do? Eat me up?”

 

Eiji’s ear spewed fire immediately pulling Arslan’s shirt down. “I-I don't know!” He cried.

 

“I seriously can't get enough of you.” Arslan laughed. Eiji gave him the stink eye, but in return Arslan pecked him on the cheek in attempt to mend things. “Anyways, you have to go home next week, right?” He asked sitting up.

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“Forget what I told you the other night. I was just not myself. I was spouting a bunch of nonsense.”

 

“And that nonsense was enough to make you cry?” Eiji sat up grabbing a hold of Arslan’s shoulders staring him square in the eyes. “I told you I’ll stay by your side.”

 

_ This guy...!  _ “You have a family waiting for you! I won’t take that away from you. I can't.”  _ No matter how much I want you to stay... _ “You're such a pain in the ass sometimes...” 

 

“Then... then come with this ‘pain in the ass’ to Japan! I don't want to leave you Arslan. Why can't you trust what I say!? Why don't you want to understand...?”

 

“Eiji...” The tension in the air was cut clean by the interruption of Arslan’s phone going off several times. Arslan shrugged Eiji’s hands off his shoulders and reached for his phone off his night stand. Even as he picked up his phone, it was still going off madly.  _ Who's spamming my inbox? _

 

“Who's texting you?” Eiji peered over Arslan’s shoulder in curiosity. 

 

“My agency.” Arslan laughed incredulously tossing his phone to the side causing Eiji to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. “My contract for my agency expires today and they’re threatening to kill me if I don’t renew my contract.”

 

“They can't do that, Arslan! We need to report them!”

 

Everything else Eiji was spouting became nothing more than than a light buzz in Arslan's ears. He recalled Eiji telling him once that he should follow his heart and no matter what he'd always be on his side even if the world was against him. “They've been doing this for years and never been caught.” Arslan clenched his fists and looked up at Eiji hesitantly. “I'm not going to renew my contract. This business was never meant for me in the first place.”

 

Arslan was caught off guard when Eiji suddenly grabbed both of his hands tightly. “If you come to Japan with me, then you don't have to worry all about this, Arslan. Run away with me. You don't even have to do anything, even if you just want to lay around the house all day, I can take care of you because you will be near. I...I want to be there for you always. Can you at least understand that?”

 

Arslan was convinced water was in Eiji’s ears. It's like everything he told him was a foreign language he didn't bother to understand. Arslan couldn't understand Eiji, why he was so desperate to take care of him. Why he was always so positive when things may go south. Why he was... himself. Arslan pushed Eiji down against his bed in defeat. Even though there was so much darkness in that set of onyx eyes, Arslan had never seen so much light shine through such a color. It was blinding.  _ Can he see through what I'm truly feeling...? _ “I can never win against you, can I?” Arslan said almost distantly. Eiji just smiled.

 

“You don't need to run away anymore from your feelings, Arslan.” Eiji stretched forth his hands up towards him with open arms. “You can run away with me instead.”

 

Eiji clearly wasn't missing any of the shots he took because he made every single one of them in Arslan’s heart breaking through the wall he built. The wall made of fear, agony, and hatred that was built over many years being perfected and refurbished when tarnished was demolished in one day. A weight lifted off Arslan's soul as he rushed into Eiji’s embrace, getting lost in the feel of his lips for what seemed like eternity almost to tears. 

 

To have option run away with the person he truly loved leaving all worries behind was truly a gift from Heaven above. He couldn't have wished for a better outcome and a better person to do it with.

 

Eiji seemed to already know his answer.

  
  
  



End file.
